


Not Misdirected

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Depression, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As far as he knows, he's safe.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Misdirected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, July 23, prompt: "Wait for other bedtime treats."

All he has is his bed. He looks forward to the day's end so he can get to his bed. It's the only constant in his life, it never changes.

Games come, games go. Teammates come, teammates fuck, teammates go. Sometimes he wonders how he can still sleep in it. But the smell doesn't bother him; he doesn't connect it with them. As far as he knows, he's safe.

The bruises, they heal. The blood, it's not there to stay, he can always rinse it off.

_As far as he knows, he's safe._

But, _maybe_ , he still needs another constant.


End file.
